Hadrian Black
by Chanctc3
Summary: What if Voldemort didn't try to kill Harry but, instead raised him for his ally and his son? Well that's what we are about to find out!
1. Hadrian Black

**A/N:The idea of a dark Harry on Voldemort's side has interested me for a while. I have been meaning to try to write this for a while but haven't really had the time, So we'll see how it goes. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters ****except for the ones I will make up. Obviously if i owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing Fanfic. Just Saying**

* * *

The spy's information was right. The house was plainly visible right now. At the end of the street was a modest two-story cottage. His Death Eaters had searched this place top to bottom and still couldn't find anything. It all made sense now. The Potters placed their house under the Fidelius Charm and made the Secret Keeper Peter Pettigrew their supposedly loyal friend.

Lord Voldemort smirked. They were actually that naive. He wondered if the possibility of a traitor ever crossed their minds. Of course the smart thing would have been to make their Secret Keeper their fearless leader Albus Dumbeldore. But their loyal friend couldn't possibly be a traitor. Right? Wrong.

He was standing in front of the gate now. With a flick if his wrist it swung forward. He now heard panic in the house. A man shouting, a woman screaming, and a baby crying. The door was splintered by the blasting curse. Before Voldemort could move into the house a barrage of spells slammed into a hastily brought up shield.

The unmistakable red of a Stunning Spell was obvious through the shield. Even when his family's lives were in danger Dumbeldore's non-lethal approach was still important. The Dark Lord dropped his shield and with one brilliant emerald blast the man fell to the floor, dead.

He heard a woman scream from above. He started towards the stairs he could here the moving of furniture above. It was Lily Potter's attempt to barricade that sold her time away. Voldemort now knew she didn't have a wand and he could burst into the room without fear of retaliation.

The Blasting curse made short work of the door and the barricade behind it. When he entered the room he found Lily Potter standing in front of a crib. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please not, Harry. Take me instead. Leave Harry." She pleaded. He could see the desperation in the emerald green eyes.

"Step aside woman. There is no need for this. Step aside and I shall let you live." He motioned with his wand to move to the side. She shook her head. No.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lily Potter fell to the floor. His wand humming from the power that it just lashed out with. He never got tired of the powerful feeling in his wand after a kill. Now there was only one more kill to be made that night.

The boy that was prophesized to bring his down fall was sitting in the crib. Obviously with no idea what was happening. Voldemort raised his wand. But something made him stop short of uttering the words.

This boy would bring his downfall but, what if he was raised to be on my side. He would have to have so much potential to be able to defeat me. His power would have to be immense. Yes, bringing him to my side will accomplish more than just killing him. But no one can know that he has taken the child.

"Pyrus.' The fiendfyre sprang from his wand. After the house was burnt down the bodies would just be ash. There would be no possible way to know if the Potters had died. But it would be enough for an assumption that they had died. And that was all he needed.

* * *

He arrived at Riddle Castle with Harry in his arms. He had built this fortress just two years ago. Now it was the Headquarters of his operations. He took Harry to his study and placed him in a crib he had transfigured out of a chair. Just when he had done this Lucius Malfoy burst into his study breathing heavily and tripping over his own robes.

"My Lord, Sirius Black has been placed in Azkaban. He went after Peter Pettigrew and murdered him. Well that is what everybody else thinks. Peter came to us. He told us that he faked his own death and that he killed the muggles that Black supposedly killed." Lucius's rushed statement made Voldemort's anger for bursting in without being invited vanish.

"This is an interesting development." A plan was formulating in his mind now. "Bring me Bellatrix, Peter, and Severus. I must speak with them on this. I have a job for them all. "

"Yes my lord." He bowed deeply and then exited the room.

"Now, Harry, I have a plan for you. Apparently Lucius didn't notice you in his stupor. But I can assure my followers will ask questions. My inner circle will know your true identity but, my other followers will know you as Lord Black." The plan was already formulated in his head now.

* * *

A knock on his door shook the Dark Lord from his planning. He smirked with excitement at the plan that was about to develop.

"Enter." The four came in: Bellatrix, Peter, Severus, and Lucius. They bowed deeply then stood straight awaiting their Lord. He noticed their eyes dart towards the crib and then fill with wonder.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I have called you here at this hour. As you can see I have decided to raise the Potter child as our ally instead of killing him, he will be powerful."

"Thanks to Peter we can use the absence of the Black Lord to our advantage. I am going to tell you my plan so listen carefully. No mishaps will ne taken lightly. Now we will use the blood that is taken from Black children to make Harry Sirius's son. And as his only son he will be able to claim the fortune. Bellatrix you can go retrieve the vials now." She bowed and exited the room.

"I will need Severus to brew two potions. I need an Inheritance of Traits Potion and a Blood Transferring potion. Here is my blood. You will use mine on the Inheritance Potion and when Bellatrix brings you Sirius's blood use that in the Blood Transferring Potion. Understood? Now go and serve me well Severus." He bowed and left the room with his cloak billowing behind him and, vials of blood in hand.

"Lucius your job is the most important. I need you to create documents for Harry. His new name will be Hadrian Black. List no mother on the Birth Certificate and make his birthday July 31, 1980. You also need to make adoption papers. I will adopt him. I also need you to make the rest of the documents. Erase any connection between Harry Potter and Hadrian Black. I cannot stress how essential this job is. Do it properly or pay the price. Go now." He bowed deeply then exited.

"Peter, I first would like to commemorate you for your service. But I am sorry to say you have put me in a dilemma. By you supposedly being dead I cant have you turning up alive now can I? It would ruin this entire plan. I am truly sorry that I have to do this but my position leaves me with no choice."

"My lor-" Realization hit him milliseconds before the emerald curse did.

* * *

A week later the potions were ready. Lucius had made the documents needed by using his influence. Tom Riddle had adopted Hadrian Black. Now all that was needed to complete the plan was the potions. They were in the study two cauldrons were in front of him. He was holding Hadrian in his arms.

He first placed Hadrian in the Blood Transferring Potion. After a minute of being submerged he levitated Hadrian out. He cast a diagnostic spell and found for sure that Sirius had transferred his blood to Hadrian. Now Hadrian could claim the Black Lordship.

He turned to the Inheritance Potion. This potion was modified to give Hadrian the magical powers of Voldemort. This would make him even more powerful. Now he submerged him in it. After a minute he levitated him out. A quick diagnostic spell told him it had worked.

Hadrian now had brown hair but, his eyes stayed the same emerald green. Tom was grateful of that. It was the only thing that he hoped wouldn't be changed by the potion. His expected visitor knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. She bowed deeply and stood awaiting his words.

"Narcissa, as you already know I have adopted Hadrian Black as my son. I would like for you to care for him when I am not able to. I assume Draco sometimes becomes lonely and could use a friend so I thought this arrangement would help both of us. Of course this wouldn't be full time, only when I am not able to. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a perfect arrangement for the both of us, my Lord." This was only how Tom expected her to answer.

"Good. You are dismissed for now." She bowed and exited the room.

Tom's plan was coming together nicely. There were so many opportunities that Hadrian created. He would need to be trained but that wouldn't be hard. Him and his inner circle could handle that. Dumbledore must be having a migraine for the ages right now. At this thought he smiled.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, eyes close, and pinching his nose. The migraine had been brought on by the stress of this week. The Potters were dead. The child that was prophesized to destroy the Dark Lord was only ash now. Sirius had betrayed the Order and was now in Azkaban. But what surprised him the most was the fact that Sirius had a son.

Tom Riddle had adopted Hadrian Black. Now all of the Black's resources and wealth was at the hands of a madman. Yes, this week couldn't possibly be worse. Many of the members of the Order had lost faith in him, including the Longbottoms. The only other child that could defeat him was out of range of his manipulations. And to make this whole thing worse he was having a migraine for the ages.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave me a review, Please**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Alright I got another chapter up. I am sick home from school so instead of doing school work this is what I am doing. Yes, I know I have my priorities straight. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hadrian Black sat in his room at Riddle Castle looking over the front page of _The Daily Prophet. _The front page had a picture of him and his father in front of St. Mungos. The headline was _A Master of Philanthropy. _The reason his father was being called a master of philanthropy was that he donated thousands of galleons to renovate the children's ward. That was yesterday and now Hadrian could smirk at the title.

The public would be in shock after their plan was revealed. Nobody would guess from the smiling faces of the father and son that one was a Dark Lord and another Dark Lord on the rise. Yes, it would definitely be a surprise.

Hadrian's years under Tom Riddle's care had been enjoyable to say the least. He had accelerated in magic even though he didn't have a wand. He seemed to have a prowess for being able to manipulate objects without a wand. He was even able to conjure a very strong shield simply by forcing it into existence.

Socially Hadrian had become very close friends with, Draco Malfoy. He also had made friends with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass. Him and Draco had become inseparably clos throughout their childhood. The inner circle tutored all of the children from social skills and etiquette to how to kill someone without leaving a trace.

As Hadrian weaved through the gigantic maze that was Riddle Castle he passed many Death Eaters some more important than others. He was eating breakfast with his father and after that he expected some sort of training lesson from an inner circle member.

His father was sitting at the end of the table mot eating but instead waiting for everyone that was going to eat before eating which was proper pureblood etiquette.

"Good morning, Hadrian. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning, Father. I slept well. I trust you did as well?""Yes. Sit down and eat. You have a busy day ahead of you."

As Hadrian sat down house elves bustled out of the kitchen carrying dishes and pitchers of juices. They arranged the plates quickly but efficiently and left with a deep bow.

As they started serving themselves Hadrian asked, "Father, have you seen the paper yet?"

Tom smirked before answering, "Yes, they will be in for quite a shock in a few years time. I'm sure we wont be seen as philanthropists."

"Probably not, but I think the world under our control will be much better than what it is now."

There was a tapping sound on the window that interrupted further conversation. A tawny owl was perched on the windowsill pecking feverishly at the window. Hadrian waved his hand and the window parted down the middle swinging upon like doors. The owl flew in and perched on his arm and nipped at its ear.

"Juddy!"

A house elf appeared with a POP and a bow, "How can Juddy, serve Master Hadrian."

"Can you bring me some owl treats?"

"Right away Master Hadrian."

Hadrian untied the letter around the owl's leg. He noticed the Hogwarts seal on the envelope.

"It's my Hogwarts Letter.'

"Go ahead and open it, Son."

Hadrian needed no further encouragement. Even though he knew this day would come it didn't make him any less excited. He broke the seal on the envelope and slid the parchment that was enclosed out. The letter read:

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later that 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Father, after my training session can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"We'll see. I have business to attend to at Gringotts and at Borgin and Burke's. I trust you would like Draco to accompany you."

"Yes, Father."

"Well I will talk to Narcissa about it and see if she will take Draco and you shopping while I handle my business. I will do my best to meet up with you at some point."

" Alright then. I'm going over to Malfoy Manor early if there isn't anything else hear that I am needed here for."

"Do good in your lessons, Son."

'Bye, Father."

"Bye, Hadrian.'

Hadrian hurried up to his room and changed into black and silver dueling robes. He also thought he would add a bit more grandeur and put on dragon hide gloves and boots. He used the fireplace in his room to use the floo and within moments he was standing in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor.

His entire class was in the room. Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were all waiting for their lessons to begin.

"Hey Hadrian, we're going over dueling today. We are going to have a rematch, right?" Blaise Zabini was very much looking forward to a rematch after Harrison had defeated him easily.

"We'll see about that Blaise but I don't think your face could handle another beating." Everyone laughed at the joke. While they were waiting for the lesson to begin everyone conversed lightly and jokingly. Lucius Malfoy entered the room announcing to follow him into the dueling room.

The dueling room in Malfoy Manor was a gigantic room with high ceilings and marble floors. Windows lined one side of the room, which gave it a very bright feel during the morning.

Lucius stood in front of the small class looking at them, "Hadrian and Draco please step forward. As some of you can still not duel wandlessley I want you to watch these two. Then I want you to pair up and try to block a sustained attack from your partner. Now without further ado, Hadrian and Draco."

Everyone except the pair moved to the edges of the room. Meanwhile, Hadrian and Draco bowed to each other and paced of the correct distance. Then, they turned to each other and awaited Lucius's signal.

"Begin."

Hadrian struck quickly and with deadly precision. Had Draco been any less of a duelist he would have been killed. Hadrian blasted a torrent of flames at Draco. Quickly, Draco conjured a slab of granite to block the flames.

Hadrian, realizing his attack was ineffective stoppered the flames. That gave Draco the chance to retaliate. He levitated the granite and launched it at Hadrian. Timing was key to Hadrian's next move. He waited until the rock was almost upon him before with abilities that no normal wizard would have he launched himself upward. Clearing the piece of granite and avoiding Draco's follow up attack.

Draco expecting Hadrian to dodge had sent a blast of raw energy right behind the granite. What he didn't expect was for Hadrian to launch thirty feet in the air and land two feet behind him. Before Draco could react ropes had bound his hands and feet and because of this Draco lost his balance and fell.

"I win, Draco."

"Yea, now loosen these ropes."

Hadrian released the ropes and helped him to his feet.

"Good fight, Draco."

"Yes. You definitely surprised me with that one." Hadrian smirked.

"Well as you can see it is always best to expect the unexpected. Do either of you have anything you would like to say?" Lucius questioned.

"I do, sir." Hadrian said, "I know that casting magic wandlessly isn't easy at all. You have to force it to happen with your mind. Start off by using emotions to fuel your magic. Think about a time you have been really pissed off or angry and use that to fuel your magic. I know my magic is always stronger when I use emotions.'

"Very wise words indeed, Mr. Black. Now all of you pair up with somebody close to your skill level." Mr. Malfoy waited for everyone to pair up. Draco and Hadrian, Daphne and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, and Theodore and Blaise were the pairs.

"Now as I said, one of you needs to attack with something that can be sustained and the other is to shield themselves from it for as long as they can. If you cannot hold it any longer just simply say, 'I give'. You may begin."

The rest of class went by without anything of note but Hadrian did notice an improvement in the spell casting from people that had previously struggled.

* * *

Hadrian and Draco were in the drawing room playing wizard's chess when Mrs. Malfoy came in the room.

"Hello, Hadrian. Draco also received his Hogwarts letter today as your father has told me you have also. With that being said I am taking you and Draco to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. I'm sorry but your father won't be able to meet us.'

"That is fine, Mrs. Malfoy. Will we leave now?"

"Yes right after you go home and change into something more casual."

* * *

Now they were standing in Madam Malkin's getting fitted for their robes. Currently Hadrian was standing on a stool getting stuck with needles. Draco had gone first and had received far less needles than Hadrian had much to his pleasure.

"Almost done. Just one more needle here."

Draco snickered as Harrison winced at the lack of comfort of being stuck with multiple needles. After they were finished with the robes they purchased their cauldrons, crystal vials, telescopes, and brass scales.

"Now we just have to go to Flourish and Blotts to buy your books then after that we can go and purchase your wands. You already both have owls so we won't have to worry about that." Narcissa was looking at the school supply list while checking off what all they already had.

Once they were inside the bookstore they found the store clerk, "Hogwarts students, right? Course you are 1st years to. I'll go get your books just wait right here. I will be back in a moment."

"I am going to pick up a few books for light reading. After you get your books you are free to look around until we leave." Mrs. Malfoy strode off in search of the books she was looking for.

Just then the store clerk came back laden down with books. He roughly handed the books to Hadrian. Draco quickly paid the man for both sets of books. Draco relieved Hadrian of his set and they both put them into their bags. They had Undetectable Extension Charms so they naturally fit the books along with the rest of their supplies easily.

"Well, come on Hadrian, let's have a look around." Draco was already walking towards a section titled: Dueling. They wandered around the store looing aft different books but none if them really catching their eye.

They had just entered the section on Ancient Runes when they saw twins with red hair that Hadrian immediately knew who they were.

"You must be Fred and George Weasley." Hadrian said walking up to them with Draco in tow.

"Yes, we are but we hope you won't be offended but we don't know who either of you are."

"No offense taken. I am Hadrian Black and this is Draco Malfoy. I know who you are because I have some older friends that have told me about the Weasley twins and their pranks." Hadrian said.

"Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy." The twins said at the exact same time.

"I suppose the red hair does give us away, George.'

"I reckon it does, Fred."

Before Hadrian or Draco could comment another Weasley came into view. This one much younger probably the same age as Draco and Hadrian. He stopped short when he saw whom his brothers were talking to.

"Fred! George! Why are you talking to them?" The boy said. Looking at his brothers in shock.

"Piss off, Ron. Nobody cares what you have to say." Fred spat.

"Well at least I don't hang out with their sort."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hadrian questioned. Looking at Ron with menace in his eyes.

"It's none of your business, Snake!" With that said he stormed off the way he came.

"We're sorry about Ron he's a real prat." George apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We better get going. Make sure we have plenty to laugh about this year."

"Will do. See you at Hogwarts!" They both waved goodbye.

After they met up with Mrs. Malfoy they went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Draco was first to step up to tape measurers and questions that Mr. Ollivander asked him. After many numerous attempts Draco found his wand.

"Hawthorne. 10 inches and Unicorn hair." Draco gave it a wave and blue sparks shot out of the wand.

"That is your wand Mr. Malfoy. Use it well. Now Mr. Black would you please step up." Hadrian did so and it wasn't long until Hadrian found a perfect match.

"Alder. 12 ¼ inches and dragon heartstring." Hadrian waved it and a page in the book in front of him turned. They paid the old man for his service and his wands then they left Diagon Alley.

Hadrian was dropped off at Riddle Castle. It was almost dinner time and he couldn't wait to tell his father all that had transpired that day.

* * *

**Please leave me a Review! It helps me write faster! :)**


	3. You Dare

**A/N; Sorry for the wait. Things have been hectic lately. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Yes, Hadrian will stay dark. I think that Hadrian is to set in his ways to change so I will not flip to the light. I don't think it would be realistic.**

* * *

The crisp August air felt cool against his skin. That much Hadrian new as he flew high above Riddle Castle in the darkness of night. The huge fortress loomed through the darkness; a huge silhouette rushing towards Hadrian quickly. His new broom, a Nimbus 2000, was easily the best broom he had ever rode in his life. It flew smoothly and could accelerate at speeds that made Hadrian a little nervous sometimes. But the flight tonight was not for leisure.

For the past week Hadrian had been staying in the forest that surrounds Riddle Castle. He was planning on finally striking tonight. Of course, he wasn't striking to kill. No, this was a training exercise. In the week that Hadrian had spent in the forest he had watched the fortress closely.

He would sit in the branches of the tallest tree in the forest and observe the castle with an enchanted pair of binoculars. The notes he took on the movements of what went on while he watched were extensive. Anything he could see he watched and branded it into his memory. No matter how miniscule the detail seemed it would be noted.

His Father had told his followers that they should expect a training exercise from the time Hadrian had started staying in the forest until three days before he was set to depart for Hogwarts. He chose to attack early in his timetable rather than later. His goal in this attack was to infiltrate the castle and take a book from the library without be captured. Hadrian had prepared and planned all he could. Now it was time to strike.

He was roughly a thousand feet above the highest tower of Riddle Castle. Three sentries were in the tower right now. It was thirty minutes until the change of shifts. He knew the sentries would be tired from eight hours of vigilance and would likely make a mistake. They were fatigued and not prepared for an attack. Hadrian couldn't ask for a more perfect time to put his plan in motion.

Steeling himself for what was about to happen he slowly leaned forward into a steep dive. The balcony that was his planned landing zone was rushing towards him quickly. He held the dive as long as he dared before pulling back on the broom and slowing to a perfect stop. His soft leather boots made no sound as his heels came into contact with the stone. Hadrian dismounted his broom quickly and scanned his surroundings.

He heard talking behind him and held his breath. His wrist flicked and his wand slid out of its holster. Quickly he turned and fired three stunners. All of them connected with their target. Quickly he tied them up and gagged them. Hadrian was surprised that he wasn't surprised that he had been able to perform that maneuver but, then again he was an exceptional flyer if he did say so himself. At this thought he smirked.

With no time to lose he hurried down the stairs of the tower cautiously. After he reached the bottom of the tower he quickly ran from the landing of the staircase to an alcove. He was on the tenth floor in the east wing. All he had to do was go straight down the hallway, take the second left, and then he would reach the second floor of the library.

_Easier said than done. _The patrols that roamed Riddle Castle were the part of this plan that was unknown. Hadrian had no way to know when a patrol would be where. As far as Hadrian could remember the patrols were always two people but, he had no idea how many of these patrols were out tonight. Security around Riddle castle was usually tight in times of peace. Now that they knew a war game was being played he could only imagine how much the belt of security had been tightened.

He had less than half an hour before the sentries were discovered. If Hadrian wasn't out before then it was going to be impossible to get out. Knowing his time was short Hadrian began to trek to the library as stealthily as possible.

A Disillusionment Charm concealed him at a glance but a vigilant wizard would be able to spot it easily. Torches were set at intervals in the corridors. Hadrian tried to stick in the shadowed spots where the light could not reach. Surprisingly, he didn't meet a single patrol on his way to the library.

The library was vast and Hadrian's breath was taken away by the view the skylight provided. It was the best view of the night sky he had ever seen. The stars shined so bright and there were so many. This wasn't the first time he had seen the sky from this view. When he was younger he used to come here at night and stare at the night sky. It would calm him down after a nightmare or after the pressure of being the Dark Lord's son became overbearing. It was during these nights that he wished he was Harry Potter and not Hadrian Black. _No! Not now._

Taking a deep breath to focus again he sprinted over to a bookshelf and plucked a book from eye level and tucking it under his arm. That was when he knew he was caught. The library burst into light causing Hadrian momentarily to be disorientated until his eyes adjusted to the light. Turning he ran back to the door but, soon skidded to a halt as he found his path blocked.

A single man dressed in Death Eater robes was blocking the doors. A silver mask shielded his face and his wand was drawn obviously ready to fight. Before Hadrian could even understand what was happening he felt his Disillusionment Charm fall.

"Hadrian Black, it seems you have been caught red handed." The man spoke lazily, obviously feeling that he had already won this battle.

"Who do I owe the pleasure too?" Hadrian drawled with arrogance. A growing sense of apprehension was building inside Hadrian. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Names are such fickle things. Don't you think so? Your Father obviously thinks them to be very important." Hadrian's internal warning sirens were blaring at him to get as far away as possible.

"Where are the others? Isn't the goal to apprehend me? You expect to do that by yourself?" Hadrian decided to keep the man talking as he started to back away as subtly as possible.

"Arrogance will be your downfall. As for the others…they do not need to witness what will transpire here." Hadrian was barely listening to the man as his mind was working on overdrive devising his plan of action for the upcoming fight. The bookshelf he was planning to hide behind was almost even with him. Just a few more backward paces and he would be able to dart behind the bookshelf and find an alternate route out.

"I'm not arrogant. I'm just confidant that I am better than you." Hadrian was only trying to keep him talking at this point. Time would only help him here.

"Let's test your theory Hadrian. Prepare to die." Hadrian was ready for this and darted to the right and would have made it to the bookshelf had the cutting curse not sliced his shoulder open.

He lost feeling in his left arm and was faintly aware of the book fall to the floor. Pivoting on his right foot he turned and fired a Full Body Bind Curse. The spell was blocked and was retaliated with a sickly green curse that Hadrian immediately recognized.

He threw himself to the left to avoid the spell and in the process landed on his already injured shoulder. Instead of landing and laying there Hadrian rolled over to avoid the follow up curse that he knew was already on its way. Springing to his feet just in time to see that his extra roll paid off as another Killing Curse scorched the marble floor.

The man was still standing where he had started his attack on Hadrian from. Before his adversary could open fire again, Hadrian started moving left firing curses along the way. None of his curses were able to break his target's shield. Hadrian was able to make it to a bookcase and quickly ran past it and moved through the rows of shelves. He was hoping to put as much distance between him and his attacker.

It was during this mad dash that Hadrian realized this wasn't an exercise. This man had tried to kill him. This man had tried to kill him and Hadrian had retaliated with pitiful non-lethal spells. Raw rage filled Hadrian. Rage at himself for being so weak and rage at the man for daring to attack him. His Father had told him that when someone dared attack you that they deserved your hate. That lesson had stuck with Hadrian since then. The message was very strong. True hatred wan not given; it was earned.

For the first time in his short life Hadrian knew exactly what his Father was talking about. That man deserved his hatred. He deserved every curse that Hadrian fired. Why? Because he dared to attempt to douse the flame that was his life.

Hadrian planted his heels into the ground, effectively bringing him to a complete stop from his mad dash. The library was silent except for Hadrian's heavy breathing, Turning on his heel he calmly started walking back the way he came, No longer was he worried about controlling his emotions. For the first time in his life he let out all the hate and pain he had ever experienced.

He felt invincible. His shoulder didn't sting anymore from the six inch gash that reached the bone. No longer did he feel light headed from the amount of blood that he had already lost. No longer was he afraid. No longer was he worried about himself. The only thing on his mind was causing as much pain as possible to the person who dared do this to him.

He was a hunter. His prey had no idea that he was being stalked. But he would know. He would know when that emerald green curse hit him in the center of the chest and his wand slipped out of his grasp. He would know as he dropped to the floor and the edges of his vision closed until all he saw was darkness.

Hadrian could feel himself closing in on his prey. His senses tuned to the highest degree he had ever experienced. Every sound, every movement, and every smell did not go unnoticed. And then Hadrian saw him. He turned around the corner and there he was. So vulnerable with his back turned. He wouldn't even realize he was dead. Hadrian raised his wand and with as much emotion as possible fired a Killing Curse without uttering a single word.

It never made it to its target. A book flew from a shelf and intercepted the spell in midflight. Hadrian felt the high of rage that he had been on increase. _He dares to fight back._

"Now isn't that cowardly. Killing me while my back is turned. I thought you were nobler than that." Hadrian's rage reached an all-time high as that silky voice mocked him. Without thinking Hadrian launched into an onslaught of Killing Curses and the darkest curses he could think of.

For the first time the man was surprised and was forced to give ground to the devastating onslaught of curses Hadrian was raining down on him. Hadrian had never felt so powerful in his life. Every strike had a purpose. Not a single movement was without a reason behind it.

Before either of them realized what was happening. Hadrian's attacker had his back to the railing of the balcony that overlooked the bottom floor of the library. Realizing that if he didn't put Hadrian on the defensive he would be dead. Taking a chance he fired off a Blasting Curse, in the hopes it would break up the flow of Hadrian's attack. Instead the curse collided with a Killing Curse fired by Hadrian.

The result of the collision was devastating. The concussive force off the blast knocked both combatants off their feet. Hadrian was sent sailing through the air twenty feet behind him. His assailant tumbled over the railing and fell to the floor below. The lights were knocked out and the huge skylight shattered. Glass rained down on the library.

Hadrian slowly got to his feet. He somehow managed to hang on to his wand. His vision was blurry and his head was aching excruciatingly. He staggered over to the railing and scanned the floor below as best as he could. Behind him he heard the doors burst open. Hadrian turned sharply causing his vision to spin severely. The last thing he could remember was his Father reaching him just in time to catch him and lower him to the ground. After that his vision darkened and darkness was all he saw.

* * *

A splitting headache was the first thing he was aware of. The second thing was the murmurs of quiet conversation. As time passed the voices became clearer and Hadrian was able to tell the differences between the two.

"Draco, if you want my chocolate frogs just take them next time and don't wake me up with your bloody arguing." Hadrian groaned, very much annoyed at the argument between Draco and Daphne about the bloody chocolate frogs that had been going on for the past five minutes. He immediately regretted letting them know he was awake.

"Hadrian! How do you feel?"

"What bloody happened mate?"

"Are you comfortable? Does anything hurt?

"You were out for a whole week!"

Hadrian opened his eyes and gave them the most annoyed glare he could possibly manage, "Five minutes. Please just five minutes of silence." His eyes darted between the two. Draco was on the left of his bed and Daphne was on the right. He also realized he was in the hospital wing. _Was I really hurt that bad?_

Without waiting for an answer he closed his eyes and tried to get everything that was racing through his mind to slow down enough for him to straighten it out. He realized that his whole body was aching dully and he had a splitting headache. Draco said he was out for a whole week. _Was it that bad?_

Hadrian tried to remember exactly what happened that night. He was fighting the man and he was winning but their curses collided and then the rest was hazy. He faintly remembered glass raining down on him. His Father speaking to him as he hurriedly levitated him to the hospital wing. He remembered the panic in his voice. _It must have been bad. _

"How bad was I?" Hadrian finally asked, looking between the two.

Daphne suddenly became very interested in her fingernails and, Draco looked at him wearily, "Tell me."

"You had brain swelling, your right lung was collapsing, and you were going into shock from blood loss. It was bad. I have never seen your father so panicked. He seemed scared." Draco explained without meeting his eyes.

Hadrian took a deep breath soaking in what he had just heard. He had been hurt. He was on the brink of death and, it was all because of his stupidity. If he would have controlled himself he would have been able to catch his assailant. What had become of the man who attacked him?

"What about my attacker?" He asked quietly. He needed to know.

"He's dead. He wasn't killed by the explosion but he was as bad as you. He drank some type of potion that made him unidentifiable." This didn't surprise Hadrian. A Death Eater that had taken the Dark Mark wouldn't be able to attack Hadrian or his Father. This person wasn't a Death Eater.

"Where is my Father?'

"He is currently interrogating every Death Eater in his ranks. He hasn't stopped since he found out you were going to make it." Daphne spoke softly not being able to meet his eyes.

"And when was that?"

"A day after the attack."

"What has happened since I was out?"

"Your Father redid the wards that surround the castle. Apparently the assailant somehow wiped all the ward stones clean. After that he started his interrogation. Nothing has turned up yet. Outside of the hospital wing are twenty Death eaters. Your Father has put his most trusted followers to guard you. We volunteered to stay with you until you woke up." Draco explained lengthily.

Whoever attacked must have been very powerful. Being able to remove the runes on ward stones was nearly impossible. Hadrian started to feel drowsy. He felt himself slip away from consciousness very slowly. He wasn't passing out. Hadrian was just tired. He still wasn't up to full health. That immediately frustrated him. He had been in the hospital for a week and, still he wasn't able to stay awake for more than a few minutes. With this thought he tried very hard to fight off sleep but, this was a battle he could not win.

"I'm tired." He whispered faintly before final succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? If you have any questions PM me or leave a review!**


End file.
